


Nepeta’s Frisky Adventure

by vriska4laifu



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bepeta gets frisky, Glory Hole, this is my first time writing anal/gloryhole stuff so I hope it’s good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 02:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13471668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vriska4laifu/pseuds/vriska4laifu
Summary: Nepeta gets a new toy but her butt’s not broken in enough for it! So she takes a trip down to the local hang out.





	Nepeta’s Frisky Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from tumblr!

Nepeta was posed in the bathroom stall, her exposed butt pressed to the hole in the wall. She already had a bulge in her messy mouth, and she could feel a meaty girth poke her lubed asshole. She wiggled her hips, enticing the patron to push forward, an aching need to be filled.

Now normally, this wasn’t usually how Nepeta spent her Saturdays. Watching movies or taking long walks was how she likes to spend her time. However the other day, she had purchased and received a cute cat tail butt plug. Unfortunately when the package finally came, she realized it much too big for her butt. So she came to a solution: to stretch her ass out by getting it fucked. Surely then it would accommodate her new toy, wouldn’t it?  
And now here she was, a full 12 hours into her goal to break her ass as fast as possible. She had settled herself in Friday night when people were the most active. There had been a few breaks here and there, but she had kept them coming with an anonymous user app.  
She hadn’t anticipated the effects of an off and on gloryhole fuck, but boy if it wasn’t addicting to just stay. Her face was stained with mostly darker colors of the hemospectrum, her clothes piled up on the floor and dirty as well. They’d have to go through the wash a couple of times. Her hair was clipped back, and she was on her knees at this point, her legs having been fucked into soreness.

Back to the matter at hand; she moaned around the bulge in her mouth as the other patron slipped their slithery appendage into her ass, her muscles squeezing around it. She moved her hips back and forth, fucking the other troll as she popped her mouth off the one and front of her and started to pump them with her hand. They soon released a messy expulsion over her face and chest; a nice dark purple again. She idly wondered who was in her butt, but she didn’t have much of a choice to wonder as the troll there unexpectedly pulled out and her legs went out from under her. Since she was on her knees, her feet jutted into the next stall and they had taken advantage of that, pulling her lower half over just enough so that her butt was on their side.  
The trolls hands gripped her butt, spreading her cheeks and she let out a breathless mewl as they sunk themself back into her in the new position. She was pinned to the floor, their hands on her waist now, and she felt more full than she had a minute earlier. She reasoned it was probably another high on the spectrum, as most of the time they had larger bulges. She gripped her clothes as they pounded into her ass, hard enough to push out what genetic material was still left in her nook from previous fuckings. 

She was breathless, her legs hooked around the other trolls own, keeping them pinned in as they relentlessly thrusted. It was a matter of time however before she felt a familiar feeling; a gooey and runny mixture filled her ass and dribbled down over her nook, pooling between her legs. She was sweaty and twitching, having pushed on through five orgasms of her own in their long bout; the most she had experienced in one session. Her belly had swelled with the amount, causing her to roll over when they pulled out.  
Though it seemed they were rather a generous type, wiping up the mess that was on the floor for her. They soon exited the stall after that, leaving Nepeta to her own devices. 

After a few minutes, she pulled herself up into the seat of the toilet. She was still leaking and well, in her daze she came up with the perfect idea. She jotted this encounter down to be her last for the day, and pulled out her still new plug. After all this time, it should be able to fit now, right?  
She kneeled again, and pushed the tip to her sore and bulging asshole. At first she was scared she’d dirty it, but she persevered, propping it up against the toilet and pushing her ass down on it quickly. She groaned at the feeling, her butt clenching around the neck of the toy.  
It was certainly different than having someone’s bulge in her, as it just sat with its weight all right there. But she’d get used to it definitely. She wiped up what had came out and weakly went to pull her clothes on. She’d take care of her bulging stomach later, because for now she just wanted to get out of there lay down properly.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was okay! I might post another longer version of the situation later, with a new scene and characters! Probably make it shippy too Cos I’m just like that lol
> 
> Like my work? [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/K3K66C24)


End file.
